1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to cutting devices and, particularly, to a cutting apparatus with a transportation robot for transporting a workpiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Infrared (IR) cut-off filters are configured to reflect or block mid-infrared wavelengths while passing visible light, and are generally equipped in cameras as key elements thereof. The IR cut-off filters are manufactured by forming IR cut-off films on respective substrates. A roll grinding apparatus is generally used to round and/or polish surfaces of the substrates before or after the IR cut-off films are formed on the substrates.
Referring to FIG. 14 and FIG. 15, a typical roll grinding apparatus includes a grinding wheel 11 and a pair of clamping members 13. In a roll grinding process, the clamping members 13 cooperate to clamp a number of stacked cuboid-shaped substrates 12. The cuboid-shaped substrates 12 clamped by the clamping members 13 are rounded by the grinding wheel 11 into substantially cylindrical substrates 120, as shown in FIG. 15.
Generally, to attain a cylindrical substrate 120 with good circularity, it is necessary for principal axes of the substrates 12 to be coaxially aligned with the two clamping members 13, before the substrates 12 are rounded. However, it is very difficult for the clamping members 13 to be aligned with principal axes of the substrates 12. The substrates 12 may thus result in inferior circularity of the cylindrical substrates 120.
Therefore, what is needed, is a cutting apparatus, which can overcome the above shortcomings